One Month in Hell
by EmiEmi96
Summary: Danny Fenton ends up going on a trip to Karakura town in Japan. To him, it would just be an immensely boring trip for one month, though as time passes things get weirder and weirder as he meets a certain substitute Soul Reaper along with two other Soul Reaper Lieutenants.
1. Movings and Meetings

**Well, here it is. My first crossover :). Unlike the other stories on this crossover section (with the exception of maybe 1-3), I won't abandon this story. I hope you enjoy and I will try to put out a chapter every 2-5 days.**

**Pairings: Renji x Rukia, Danny x Sam**

* * *

The exhausted sun was setting over the small town of Karakura, sluggishly falling down as the day came drawing to a serene end. The amazing sky lit up with different a different variety of colours: a pulchritude orange which washed over from sun, rippling across the sky; a heavenly pink which reflected off the clouds; a hidden blue which hid amongst the different colours, coyly disappearing.

Ichigo Kurosaki was walking home, bag over is shoulder as he strolled down the street after coming home from the first day back from the Summer holidays. The refreshing autumn breeze wavered amongst the world, washing against his face as he heard two voiced muttering in the distance. He snapped his attention towards the two figures and noticed that they were dressed in black shihakushos (sp?). Obviously Soul Reapers. The orange-haired boy examined them from afar and noticed one had crimson, spiky hair and the other had raven hair, '_Renji and Rukia!_' He thought to himself before he ran dwn the street to catch up to them.

"Hey, Renji, Rukia!" Ichigo called out as he ran down the street towards the two Lieutenants.

"Hey, Ichigo," Renji greeted, raising his arm in a waving manner. "What are you doing here?" The spiky, red-haired Lieutenant pondered aloud, his expression slightly bewildered.

"What am I doing here? I live here!" Ichigo half-yelled, trying not to attract attention due to the fact that it would look as if he was talking to himself. Both Soul Reapers were not in their Gigai, therefore they could not be seen by humans of whom who have low to no spiritual pressure.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down!" Renji tormented, raising his hands to the halfway point of his body in defence.

"Whatever... Anyway, what are you guys doing here?"

"Head-Captain Yamamoto held a Captains' meeting discussing the recent events in the twelfth division. Apparently some strange spiritual pressure unlike no other had been found in the world of the living. Its location is unknown, though it is predicted that the mysterious spiritual pressure will be coming to town of Karakura," Rukia explained. "My brother Byakuya sent Renji to go and Captain Ukitake heard about this, so he decided to announce to the whole of the thirteenth division that I am going on a trip to the world of the living for one month with Renji. Because Renji and I are dating, you don't know how awkward that was..."

"Well, that clears that up. Anyway, I have to go. See you another time." Ichigo waved, turning around and heading home.

"Oh and Ichigo-"

"Yeah?"

"Me and Renji will be coming to your school tomorrow," Rukia mused, laughing along with Renji after hearing Ichigo's sigh in annoyance. Both Lieutenants had always made a fool out of him at school; like at the time with the Bounts, Ichigo had jumped on top of Renji in the most awkward position, threatening Renji to come out of his Gigai.

* * *

"Do we have to?!" Danny whined, pacing back and forth in the living room of his house.

"Yes, Danny, we are going to Karakura town in Japan to investigate those mysterious ghost sightings!" Jack repeated, squealing in excitement as he had heard about the ghosts which would always rampage through the town. Unbeknownst to him, they weren't your ordinary ghosts, but hollows instead. Vicious beasts of which have no heart. They kill people and devour their souls as they continue to grow stronger. The blood-thirsty creatures never rest as they would do whatever they can to get their own way.

Danny ran upstairs after hearing about the one-month long trip to Japan, a country he had never been to before, '_this is going to be so boring!_' Danny thought to himself. '_I'm going to get major jet lag and I still have to go to school there! I know nothing about the country! Luckily enough, Jazz taught me Japanese for a year a while ago..._'

The ghost-boy flipped up his phone and decided to text his friends in the miniature chat room they had created a while ago of which they rarely ever used.

_Danny: Hey guys..._

_Sam: Hey, what's up?_

_Tucker: Don't tell me Technus is back again... or Vlad, or Ember - wait on second thought I'd prefer it if it were Ember._

_Sam: Tuck..._

_Tucker: Sorry!_

_Sam: You're such an idiot._

_Tucker: Oh really?_

_Sam: Obviously!_

_Tucker: Who gets straight A's in every class?_

_Danny: Have you two finished yet?!_

_Tucker & Sam: Sorry._

_Danny: I'm going to Japan for one month._

_Sam: What, why?!_

_Tucker: On second thought, I'd rather you said Vlad was back..._

_Sam & Danny: TUCKER!_

_Danny: My parents are obsessed with these ghosts in the small town called 'Karakura' so they're making us go there for a while. I have to go to this high-school there as well._

_Tucker: Karakura? That's the place where loads of bad stuff happen, isn't it? It's always over the news. Gas pipes exploding, huge holes being punctured into large buildings._

_Danny: I know, that's why they're interested._

_Sam: Japan is such an amazing place! It's huge and wonderful, you should be happy._

_Danny: Should be happy? How can I when I'm away from you._

_Sam: Aw._

_Danny: Well, I have to go. My plane leaves in four hours and we have to be at the airport in an hour. See you in a month - I won't have reception there._

_Sam & Tucker: Bye._

As Danny flapped his phone down, he sighed in annoyance for the umpteenth time today. His raised his shiny blue eyes to the ceiling before lowering them down onto the floor again, examining his room around him before he had to say goodbye to it all in a few minutes. The halfa ran a soft hand through his raven, black hair before he jumped off his bed and sauntered downstairs with his suitcases.


	2. The Mornings are the Worst

**OK everyone, I have decided to change the date of release to around 9 days. I'm sorry, I always change the date of everything. I need to write at my own pace and write what I think would sound great instead of worrying over what you awesome people think, because when I do that, I change everything from what it originally should have been - I have side-tracked about 3-5 times on the first chapter. :) **

**Thanks Serin2 for being so honest to me and I couldn't have made the story much better than what it was before without you guys. I want you all to be honest - as honest as Serin2 was - with me and tell me what you think. If you like it, tell me; if you don't like it, tell me what I can improve. I'm writing this story to make you guys happy.**

**Please tell me if it has improved. In my opinion it has, but I want to know from you if it has.**

* * *

"GOOOOD MOOORNIN' ICHIGOOO!" Isshin roared with excitement, full of life as he came charging into the room with a strong and substantial flying kick of which was deflected by the overpowered fist from Ichigo that came in contact with the older man's unshaven face just before he could land a kick to wake him up - just like he usually tries on your 'average' morning in the Kurosaki household.

"Get lost!" Ichigo yelled back, his signature scowl planting upon his face as he swung his legs over his bed and stood up, purposely standing on his irritating father. Everyday he would come into his room and wake him up. Whether it's from a punch, kick or even random yells. One day, just one day he would want his dad to be normal. Just one day. Although, it would be impossible for that to happen due to the fact that the former Captain, Isshin, couldn't even bother to know what normal is, let alone comprehend the ways of the peculiar behaviour.

Ichigo dragged his feet downstairs, strolling as he gave a small greeting to his sublime sisters, Yuzu and Karin. The delightful daughters of Isshin were both at the table eating their breakfast as they awaited their father to come down and eat them them. The orange-haired Soul Reaper boy sat down on one of the chairs before digging in to his breakfast, but Yuzu's look of worry didn't go unnoticed. Her dark, brown eyes gazed up at the boy who then just shrugged it up as nothing. That didn't stop her expression changing. The light-brown haired girl just continued with her usual sympathetic expression that dwelled within her emotions.

On the other hand, the other younger sister of Ichigo, Karin, just casually remained calm, not caring whatsoever about the situation which happens almost repeatedly. To tell the truth, it just aggravates her. The screams and yells of rage coming from the two males really ticked her off, everyday was the same; an unchanging pattern. She placed one of her small arms on her twin's shoulders and shook her head, "don't worry, Yuzu," Karin reassured, "they do this all the time. They're boys, you need to remember that."

* * *

After eating breakfast, Ichigo walked over towards the door and picked up his bag, flinging it over his shoulder, carelessly whilst holding it loosely. In the background, he heard both Karin and his father arguing over the older man being normal for once.

"You idiot!" Karin screeched, a raged tone filling her voice, "why can't you just be normal?!"

A flabbergasted look crawled on Isshin's face, him taken back with surprise as he leaped over towards the abnormally large poster of Masaki Kurosaki, her wonderful smile gleaming as her delicate-looking skin shone in the light as the oldest Kurosaki hugging as he yelled, "oh Masaki! Where did I go wrong?! My daughters are rebelling against me now...!" He trailed off, Ichigo not bothering to listen to any more of this torment. Despite the fact that this was normal, he really couldn't be bothered to put up with it. Ever.

As he stepped outside, he gave a sigh of relief, stretching his arms upwards as if he were to reach the sky. He had managed to survive another dreadful morning in _that _house. That crazy, infuriating house. "You can come out now, Rukia, Renji..." Ichigo said, knowing that the two Soul Reapers were lingering around his house, waiting for their friends to drop his guard so they can sneak up on him.

"What a lively family you have there," Renji mused, Rukia silently laughing behind him as they both came out of the shadows which were created by the some-what large building blocking the rays of the scorching sun that was slowly making its way upwards, sluggishly moving along to get to the other end of the sky.

"Whatever, just come on," Ichigo retorted, his tone explained that he couldn't be bothered to put up with Renji's annoying jokes or subtle insults that he would slyly slip out in a conversation every now and then.

* * *

Danny woke up one wonderful - or not so wonderful morning to him - as the sun was shimmering beautifully through the blinds which hung steadily over the window. "Jetlag..." he murmured, bags forming under his eyes as he was unable to get much sleep. Oh how much of a pain it will be to overcome that unpleasant feeling.

The ghost-boy stood up, running a hand through his soft, onyx-black hair as he made his way over to his wardrobe where his clothes were. Reaching a hand to his casual clothes of which he would usually wear that consisted of a red and white t-shirt along with his usual blue, denim jeans. However, he stopped as soon as his fingers had made contact with the soft fabrics as he realised that he was going to a Japanese school - not his normal, American school - therefore he needed to wear his uniform that he had acquired when his parents bought them for him.

Slipping on his uniform and realising how uncomfortable it is, he walked downstairs the stairs which seemed almost endless despite almost tripping on the last step as he walked down them.

"Hey, Danny," Jazz greeted as the boy of the moment walked to the table, carelessly pulling out the chair before exhaustedly throwing himself down onto it. The boy eyed his breakfast, noting that it was his typical American breakfast. Instead, there were a few bowls on one tray which consisted of chopped fish, plain rice, along with some miso soup.

"Oh, uh, hey," he replied, his attention turning towards his bright and perfect sister, Jazz, before switching his attention towards the food again; focussing on each part of it as he eyed it as if it were poison. '_None of this looks edible..._' Danny thought to himself, giving the food a disgusted look. "Hey, Mom?" He asked the woman who seemed to be making food at the kitchen.

"Yes?" She replied, turning her face to meet his bright blue eyes with her dark-ish purple eyes.

"What exactly _is _this?"

"Breakfast, what else?"

"No, I mean seriously. It looks like something has died on here!" He gestured towards his food, "it also smells like something has died too."

"You need to get used to the food over here. You'll be having it everyday, so go ahead, try it!"

"I-I think I'll pass."

"Danny..."

"Mom, I wouldn't even feed this to Wulf, nor would I feed it to Cujo!"

"Who are they?"

"Doesn't matter," Danny said quickly, realising what he had just mentioned, "I'd better get off now. I don't want to be late for my first dreadful day of school..."

"Okay," his mother said, smiling before she added, "don't forget your lunch!"

"I won't," Danny confirmed, picking it up as he grabbed his bag, walking out of the front door and giving a loud and exaggerated sigh. If he had forgotten his lunch, who knows what embarrassing stunt his parents would pull just to make sure he had been given it. You never know, they might bash down the nineteenth wall with their colossal ghost hunting vehicles, or they might just blow it up with one of their over-powered ghost hunting ray guns.

* * *

Danny Fenton walked through the gates of the school he was enrolling in for one month. However, he noticed an innumerable amount of different pairs of eyes staring at him. As he trailed through the school, he felt much more eyes stab into the back of his head. It was as if he had committed a callous crime, the boy having holes dug through his head with the disgust from all the other eyes.

He reached an office where he was told to go and noted that it said, "Kouchou-sensei" on the door. After thinking about it for a while, he came to a conclusion that a 'Kouchou-sensei' is the Japanese equivalent to a Principal. For the umpteenth time today, he gave an over-exaggerated sigh before knocking on the door which stood in front of him.

The door opened revealing an old man, probably in his mid fifties, with horn-like, grey hair poking out at the sides. The man's moustache was incredibly long as was his woolly, grey beard. Using all the force in his will, and the restraint of his body, he held back his laugh that was bursting through. He was about to explode with laughter! The man looked like an old clown in Danny's eyes!

"Are you Daniel Fenton?" The old man asked, gesturing the boy inside.


	3. Dreadful Days and Staring Students

**I'm back, and as mentioned on my Bleach Sleeping Angels FF, I have been in the hospital. Thanks for all the support and CC on the previous two chapters and I hope you enjoy :). Once I am done with the story, I will have more time so then I will edit it.**

* * *

Danny walked out of the Kouchou-sensei's office, his face completely bewildered and at the strange man's antics. At first sight, you would usually believe that the aforementioned man would be a hard-working, respectable man. However, it seemed as though he didn't care about what other people thought about his childish behaviour.

Brushing off the thought of the man, Danny walked down the seemingly endless hallway to find the class he was assigned to, 1-3. Even though it seemed as if it was going to be so easy, everywhere he went, it all looked the same. It was as if he was walking in a maze; the school was incredibly large compared to the external aesthetics.

Eventually, he managed to reach a room with the class number '1-3' written on it. Reaching for the door handle, he slowly twisted it and took a deep breath. Hopefully this won't last too long. He wasn't a sucker for attention like most people. In addition, he really didn't want to be asked twenty-one questions by almost every strange student in the school.

Sighing in annoyance, he opened the classroom door and stepped through. As he opened the previously mentioned object, all the heads in the room turned towards him, eyeing him down with their emotionally confused eyes and expressions. No-one in the school had seen him before - apart from the ones who saw him on the school grounds - nor have they even heard of a new student joining the class. Apart from the teacher, who knew his enrolment into the school.

"You must be the new student," a woman at the front of the classroom noted. Smiling at the raven-haired boy who just walked in.

"Y-Yes," Danny answered awkwardly, glancing at the class who still gazed at him.

"Daniel Fenton?" She questioned, a bewildered expression grew upon her face after hearing and saying a strange and extremely uncommon name. A name of which she had never heard of before. '_Must be foreign,_' she thought before pointing towards a seat. "Sit next to Ichigo, he may be a pain sometimes though."

Without answering, the ghost-boy strolled over towards the seat, head facing down as he walked along the small pathway where he was designated to sit. Ichigo Kurosaki was the boy's name, something he had never heard before. Though he did get a glance at him when the teacher, Misato Ochi, directed her finger towards him to mention where he had to sit. "Only for one month," he muttered under his breath as he sat down. His words almost too quiet to hear. Despite the boy next to him hearing.

* * *

As class sluggishly dragged onwards, the halfa had felt many eyes braying into either the back or the side of his head. He wouldn't care to look at those eyes he could feel glaring at him, due to the awkwardness he would have to face as the emotion would basically punch him. One thing which really annoyed him though was a certain few students who wouldn't _stop _looking at him. The others had a few glances, but the three mentioned stared as if he had done something terribly wrong.

Instead of getting riled up about it, he just focussed his attention on the chocolate-haired teacher of whom was giving a lecture about attendance. Her eyes were like daggers, Danny concluded. Despite her average Japanese look, Danny could tell that behind her appearance, she was a demon awaiting its prey. He could tell that she really loved to annoy her students and make fun of them whilst embarrassing them in front of the whole class. '_Better not get on her bad side..._' he thought to himself, giving a small smirk.

Taking his chances, he turned to face the orange-haired boy. He examined him thoroughly as the substitute also examined him. He had slightly spiky orange hair which shone in the luminous light of the classroom, his chocolate, brown eyes gazing into his aqua, blue eyes. His figure was quite tall and muscular, despite the fact that it wasn't very easy to see. Ichigo Kurosaki looked more like a delinquent teenager rather than an average Karakura student. Danny raised his hand ever so slightly and waved. He made sure that the Kurosaki boy was the only to notice that, therefore he sluggishly moved it for a second before pulling it back down; earning a perplexed reaction from his seat-neighbour.

After the small gesture, he gave an awkward grin which was more or less like a grimace of stupidity. Like when you get a simple answer which requires no logical sense wrong. Ichigo's expression remained the same. Giving up, Danny just continued to face the front, trying to forget about what had just happened. Oh this was not going to go amazingly well for the black-haired boy. It was definitely going to be one month in hell.

* * *

Eventually, the seemingly endlessly long class had finally come to an end. Daniel Fenton sighed as he stood up, picked up his bulky books and carelessly placed them into his bag. Lunch was just around the corner, a few hours of his day already wasted in that disastrous hell. How long can a class be? Honestly, another long one like that and he was going to die of the bothersome boredom. He just wanted to scream!

What made it worse was that he was being followed and watched by a certain three, peculiar and suspicious looking people. Well, one of them - a female - not looking so bad. Whereas the other two, Ichigo and another boy with red, pineapple-like spiky hair. He looked like a complete thug with all of his thick, black tattoos. They just roared destruction. Not to mention his piercing, brown eyes that could murder someone with a quick glance. Those people (excluding the girl) looked frightening.

The ghost-boy just walked down the corridor, still being followed. Walked into his final class before lunch and surprise, surprise. They were in the exact same class as him. '_Are they stalking me?!_' Danny screamed on the inside. Was he going to get his face smashed in by them? Were they out to get him? What had he possibly done wrong to them, he's new, he hadn't done anything wrong?!

* * *

Ichigo, Renji and Rukia could definitely tell that this new kid, Daniel Fenton was the source of the strange spiritual pressure. They needed to get it out of him, they needed to corner him somewhere where they were all alone. Ichigo and Renji could possibly confront him when he was in the restroom, but that would only get suspicious if someone was hiding out in there and they didn't know. Besides, what were the chances that they could do that? High, seen as though they were in a few classes together. Coincidence, maybe?

When the aforementioned trio entered the classroom, following the boy, he looked panicked. Almost as if he was being stalked; knowing he was going to be stabbed in the back if he lost/dropped his guard.

Each of them sat down, Renji, Rukia and Ichigo all back at the class, Danny being at the front. Relieved that he couldn't be glared at by their piercing eyes, due to the human giraffe sitting behind him.

He could finally have a lesson _without _being stared by the three anomalies. Though that didn't stop the rest of the class gawking at him...

* * *

**Yeah. Attempted humour in there, sorry. I should really stop trying to use it; I'm really not good at it... I spent about 5 hours on this chapter, getting it all right, seeing if I could have made it better in some areas. Improving my writing for the reviewers. Before you mention it, I know that I kind of repeated myself with all of the 'staring at him' parts, but it's only in this chapter really. But think about it. If you was new, foreign, had weird spiritual pressure, went to the same school as Ichigo, you would be stared at. Considering all of the phenomenons happening there. **


	4. Questions and Confrontations

"Quit following me!" Daniel yelled, walking slightly faster as an orange-haired, brown-eyed teenager followed him.

Danny Fenton was walking home after an exhausting first day of school in Japan. Rain poured from the grey clouds of anguish as the droplets of water splashed onto the floor, slightly bouncing as they hit the puddles. Puddles which rippled from the touch of the desolate tears that came from the serene heavens above. The situation became slightly more tense with each passing second, the rain dribbling from the boys' hair.

"We just need to talk," Ichigo said for the umpteenth time, he too matching the speed of the American boy that he was following.

Sighing, the halfa came to a halt as he turned around, waiting for the aggravating, yet frightening boy to catch up to him. As he did, Danny stepped back slightly as a drop of rain slid down the side of his face, sluggishly making its way down to his neck; making him shiver with fear. He had no idea what he wanted. However, for all he knew, this could possibly be the Japanese equivalent of Dash Baxter. Or maybe this was the kind of guy who just hated new people. Or maybe he could be completely wrong and Ichigo Kurosaki could be someone who looked terrifyingly strong, but nice. Then again, what's the chances of that?

"Look, whatever I did, I'm sorry," the Fenton boy apologised, backing up once more. The boy's bright, blue eyes darting around for a clean and quick exit as he refused to gaze into the petrifying eyes of Ichigo. His hands were shaking slightly, preparing for a powerful punch to the face.

Ichigo had a look of perplexity hidden within his scowling expression. His eyes glowed danger, but that was most likely due to the stress he has to put up with almost everyday - and the wet weather. His annoying family arguments didn't exactly help with happy mood, neither did the irritating hollow attacks - which almost seem clichéd most of the time - and we can't forget that every time a new student joins, something bad always happens. Doesn't matter who they are, but trouble always follows them. "What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, watching the boy glance around the street. Did he really look that frightening?

Danny gaped. His icy blue eyes wide open at the question he was asked. "You... don't want to hurt me?" He asked, his tone just above an anxious whisper. His hands fiddled with each other, connecting then disconnection in a nervous motion; trying to take his mind off of things to improve his courage.

"Eh," Ichigo groaned, rubbing the back of his orange head with his arm, noticing that it was soaked with rainwater. He looked up awkwardly and spoke out, "it depends who you are."

Danny looked up to face him, realising that he was staring up at the cloud-filled sky. "What do you mean?" He asked, Ichigo's head moving down at the question, meeting the boy's eyes.

"Weird stuff happens around here in Japan - mostly around Karakura town."

"Yeah... I figured..." Danny mumbled, almost inaudible. He glanced around after gazing into Ichigo's eyes. For a brief second, he managed to see through the pained scowl and the dangerous eyes to see someone filled with hope and happiness. Happiness that he never thought he would see in someone so strong - or at least someone who looks strong.

"So," Ichigo spoke up getting to the point. "Who are you?"

Danny flinched at the sudden change of tone, "I-I'm Danny Fenton... I thought you knew."

"You can't fool us," a strong, female voice sounded from the distance.

Flinching once again, he turned around to notice a woman on top of a building. She was small in size, though her black, short hair whirled in the wind as it flowed wildly. Her face was darkened from the darkness of the sky, the rain patting where she stood. Her posture seemed to be more confident as her defiant grin was subtle, yet easily comprehensible.

"Oh, Rukia," Ichigo commented, a smile growing on his lips. "I wondered when you'd get here. Where's Renji?"

Suddenly, the mentioned girl, Rukia, jumped down from the building. She landed on the floor, water moving away slowly as the wind from her fall relocated the puddle of water. Then, the girl looked at the halfa as if nothing had happened whilst the American boy, Danny Fenton, cringed at the thought of her bones breaking as she fell. Despite that never happening. "He should be here soon."

"Rukia...?" Danny sounded, mumbling as he tried to remember who that was... When it hit him like a train, he remembered who the midget-like female actually was. Oh boy. She was one of _them_. Mentally, Danny slapped himself as she gazed around the street, subtly searching for an exit. Everywhere was dark. The darkened clouds which hid the light of the sky had hazed his vision. He couldn't see further than four feet - horizontally.

"Boy, explain who you are," Rukia demanded, her violet eyes were like daggers. They seemed to sink painfully into him with each passing second. He was anxious as he gazed around, to Ichigo, to Rukia, to the sky. His hands were entwining with them selves as nervousness, yet annoyance engulfed him.

"I must have said this a thousand times today," Danny replied, cholerically, "I am Danny Fenton. If I say it one more time I will explode!"

"I didn't mean it like that. You should know what I am saying, Danny. There's something odd about you. We Soul Reapers sense strange Spiritual Energies resonating from you. _What _are you?"

"I'm-"

"Don't bother repeat that line again. As annoying as it is for you to say it; it's annoying for us to hear it repeated."

They came closer. Their steps threatening, their eyes intimidating. Before he knew it, they loomed over him. It seemed as if he were getting smaller; them getting bigger, though it was most likely his imagination going wild as his emotions of fear. The boy with black hair took a deep breath, he wasn't going to let them bully him. He refused to allow them to talk to him like that.

"I'm a human," Danny yelled as he looked into their eyes. "A normal human. Want me to spell it out for you? H-U-M-A-N," he continued, feeling strangely proud, yet at the same time even more frightened of what they were going to do to him. Every time he had stuck up for himself, it got even more worse for him. Each time.

The two Japanese people laughed, knowing what he said was lying. It was obvious, his bright, blue eyes explained it all. Especially how panicked he was. Ichigo and Rukia knew that he just wanted to get out of their sights - and fast. Despite that they weren't going to let him just up and leave.

"Idiot," Rukia snorted.

"Wait... what?" Danny mentioned, a bewildered look creeping up on his face. For sure he thought he was going to get punched and forced his secret to come out. What exactly were they? He heard them say something about being a Soul Reaper - that was some kind of Grim Reaper? No... Death God...

"Look, kid," Ichigo reasoned, trying to back Rukia off. "We know you're lying! Just tell us the truth!"

"I'm not-!"

"Normal humans can't see me!" Rukia roared, tired of the black-haired boy's attitude.

"But in school..."

"I was in a Gigai. A fake body. You've been exposed, boy. I don't want to tell you again!" She took a step forward, glancing at Ichigo in the corner of her eye of whom was just stood there, quite annoyed at the scenario. All three of them were soaked through and it seemed as if both Ichigo and Danny will catch a cold if they stayed out too long - Danny had already started with the sniffling. Ichigo had already started with the sneezing. Rukia just stood there, not caring about anything but the subject at this moment.

Danny stepped back a bit, knowing that something terrible was going to happen. He couldn't risk his secret getting out, albeit if they told people or not. He didn't want any more attention than what he had already managed to achieve during his monthly stay in Japan. They were only on their first proper day, and the American boy didn't want any more trouble.

Without thinking, quickly he transformed into his alter-ego, Danny Phantom. The rings of his transformation engulfing his body rapidly before he flew off at lighting speed. A trail of white-ish glow left behind due to the speed.

"Wha-" Rukia gasped, her large, violet eyes widening at the scene. The Soul Reaper and substitute Soul Reaper gave a perplexed look at the space where the boy had just been. An unexpected moment preceded by an unexpected entity.

"Did I miss something?" A voice called out from behind them as the figure walked forward to meet the two standing with confused expressions along with their mouths slightly ajar from the previous moment.

Both of them shook it off, glad, but annoyed at the silhouette's sudden appearance. Despite the figure being completely shrouded in the shadows of the dreaded night, they could easily recognise the voice. The shadow had large, spiky hair with a tall and slightly muscular figure. Even though he was hidden and walking closer, they could see the mischievous grin he would usually pull in situations like these.

"You're late, Renji," Ichigo commented, putting his hand to his face and sighing as he couldn't even begin to tell him how irritated he was at the squad six Lieutenant.

"For what?" Renji replied, his grin slowly fading into a more concerned and bored expression.

"Remember our orders about the spiritual pressure?" Rukia questioned.

"Oh yeah, what about it?"

"Are you kidding me?" Ichigo dead-panned.

"We found the source, I told you to come as quick as you could!"

"It's not my fault Ichigo wanted me to make sure Orihime was taken home safely!"

"That's because I didn't want it to harm her; you know how I feel about her."

"Let's get back to the topic, shall we?" Rukia asked in a demanding tone as she started to walk down the street with the other two following. "Renji, give me one reason why I shouldn't just send you flying with Kido." She threatened, obviously furious about his late arrival. If only he had come quicker, they would have captured the suspicious creature named Danny Fenton and been able to go home to the Soul Society.

"Because you know you love me," Renji jeered, wiping the rainwater from his face - though that didn't help despite that it continued to fall. On the fortunate side, it had slowed down slightly. Therefore, it would stop shortly. Or at least they hoped it would.

"Excused," Rukia answered as they continued to walk down the street. Whereas Renji gave a small victorious dance behind the both of them, nevertheless did it go unnoticed.

* * *

"Hey, Uryu?" Orihime asked as she spoke to the Quincy through her cell phone. "What's happening with Ichigo, Rukia and Renji?" She questioned, swiping her long, beautiful orange hair back as it fell down in front of her shoulders once again.

There was silence for a moment, Uryu thought of what to say as he didn't want to worry the girl. If he did, then she would only get in the way and possibly get harmed. If that happened, who knows what Ichigo would do. After a long moment had passed, the Quincy had finally managed to respond with, "don't worry about it, Orihime. Something's come up with the Soul Society - and as usual - Ichigo decided to get involved. You do not need to concern yourself with them."

"But Uryu-"

"Everything's fine; I'll make sure those Soul Reapers don't mess up, OK?"

Orihime grinned slightly, despite her worry for her friends never leaving her consciousness. Her brown eyes sparkling with curiosity and worry as she had no idea what was happening, or what was about to happen. She wanted to get involved, but she had no idea what was going on. Another query which rose in her head was about the new student named Danny. Sure he was American and that was strange for the Japanese. However, something seemed different, something which she would have never picked up on before if the aforementioned substitute and Soul Reapers didn't obsess over it. Yeah, she noticed how they glared at him with concern and suspicion, but who was he really?

"Uryu, are you still there?" She pondered, staring at her phone as she huddled in the corner of her room on her bed, leaning against the wall. Her eyes skittered along the walls as she was in deep thought, she had never heard Uryu hang up. As a matter of fact, she had been thinking hard for the past five minutes as the Ishida boy tried to get her attention, but failing. So, he hung up a short while ago, leaving the orange-haired girl confused.

She stared out of her average sized, clean window. Noticing that it was still raining, though it had slowed down. She held her pillow in her arms, pulled her feet up and rested the mentioned pillow on them along with her arms which hugged her legs, resting her head on the fluffy object. '_Ichigo, don't do anything to get hurt._' She said to herself, watching the rain drops pat against both the ground of the outside world, and her window.


	5. Misty days and Dreadful Deals

The next groggy day arrived quicker than expected. The outside world still hadn't dried from the rain which heavily dripped from the sky the previous day and Ichigo Kurosaki woke up to find out that he woke up with a head full of cold. That's what he gets for staying out in the pouring rain whilst confronting an unknown entity. He sighed as he got up, sneezing before he sluggishly strolled over towards the cupboard where his school clothes lie.

As he picked up his clothes which hung neatly on the coat hanger, he realised something. He hadn't heard from his dad since yesterday morning. Something was definitely up. Could this be the first morning he's ever had in a long with without being woke up with loud howling or a devastating attack? Possibly. However, he couldn't drop his guard due to the fact that if he did, he would end up on the floor in agony.

Quickly throwing on his clothes, he raced downstairs finding no-one in the kitchen. Usually his sister, Yuzu, would be making breakfast and Karin would be sitting at the table arguing with her dad about something stupid. If they weren't arguing, then Isshin would be hugging that abnormally large picture of Masaki. There was no sign of the orange-haired boy's younger sisters nor his idiot father. "Dad?" He half-yelled before being cut off by a fit of coughs, his eyes darting over the fridge where a bottle of water lived. He waltzed over towards the mentioned fridge, opening the door and gulping down the water which seemed to help his annoying coughs. The coughs which felt as if his throat was being ripped apart.

Sighing in annoyance, he opened the door to the outside world to be welcomed by fog. Thick fog. '_Just great,_' he thought to himself as he started to walk down the road towards the direction of his school. His bag slung over his shoulders as he trudged down the street without a care, though he had to be on alert in case danger would decide to follow him.

* * *

As he entered the school gates, it looked as if the whole place was a ghost town. The mist trailing along in the thin air, nobody around to talk to. However, days like these weren't exactly unusual. Ichigo Kurosaki walked up to the school doors before he turned around to notice someone behind him.

"Oh no..." the timid voice said as both pairs of eyes came in contact. Danny Fenton and Ichigo Kurosaki were alone in the school yards; all the other students were inside to retreat from the mist.

"It's you," Ichigo commented, walking back down the small steps which led up to the school doors. "What are you doing here?" He added as he stood in front of the smaller American boy. Despite the mist covering up most of them, he could see the fear in the boy's eyes as he tried to swallow it and deal with it. Like he had done previously.

The raven-haired teen shuffled his feet as his eyes glanced down at them before looking up into the amber eyes of the Kurosaki teen. "Going to school," he replied. "You know, like normal people do."

"Hah," Ichigo scoffed. "Normal? Then don't you think that you shouldn't be here."

"What are you talking about? You're the one who claims that you're a Soul... something."

"A Soul Reaper," the substitute corrected. "In other words, a Death God. But I'm only a substitute."

"How does that work out?"

"When my friend, Rukia, was injured and my family's life was on the line, she gave me some of her powers. Although I accidentally drained it all from her. Soul Reapers are spirits; I'm alive and a Human. So, to conclude it makes me a substitute – wait, why am I explaining this to you? You'll learn once I send you to the Soul Society!"

Danny cocked his head slightly before saying, "spirit? You mean ghost, right?"

"A... ghost?"

"Yeah. I've heard them be called many names like spook or abomination, but I've never heard spirit."

"A... ghost...?" He asked again, coughing inwardly to sort out his voice of which was turning raspy for a moment. "You know what? Nevermind," he continued, looking around before he started to speak once more. "How did you do that last night?"

"You mean turn into a ghost? You see, I'm what you call a half-ghost," he said taking a step back before glancing at his feet once more, then back up to Ichigo's sharp eyes. "Half of me died when I was in a portal accident, but half of me lived. Thus, I am a halfa."

Ichigo stepped forwards to make up for the space between them. "I'm going to have to take you to the Soul Society when Rukia and Renji get here. They're usually late, so we'll just have to wait for them. It's early, so I doubt they'd be here."

The halfa's eyes widened as his pupils shrank. He shook his head before taking another step back. "I think I'll pass," he rejected, running around the Japanese teenager as he sprinted inside of the school, darted down the hallways, but backed up a little. Backed up due to him running a few feet passed his homeroom. As he made his way for his seat, along came his new so called 'friend.' The term was used sarcastically. He had no idea why the guy was obsessive over him. Why didn't he just leave him be and let him get on with his life like a normal person! It wasn't his fault that he was like this!

Coming back to the moment, a short while later the teacher walked in, followed by two students who just made it on time. Danny decided to forget about Ichigo and his ruffian friends. He just wanted to get this month over and done with.

* * *

Lunch had arrived quicker than expected. This means that he was halfway through this vicious day.

Though as he sat down at his table where he would eat alone and in the shadows, two students came over to him. It seemed as if they were two girls. One of them had long, orange hair which flowed elegantly down just below her shoulders. Her brown eyes were sparkling with delight as she spoke out to the boy, "hello!" She waved to him as they sat down.

"So you're the new kid everyone's been talking about?" The other girl asked. She had short, spiky black hair which mixed well with her wondrous, brown eyes of which stared right into his eyes.

"Y-Yeah," Danny admitted, nodding his head.

"I'm Orihime Inoue!" The orange-haired female said, cheerily.

"I'm Tatsuki Arisawa," the other one said, giving him a thumbs up.

"I'm Danny Fenton," he mentioned, forcing a smile on his face. A fake smile which Tatsuki noticed, but didn't say anything about it.

"Have you met Ichigo Kurosaki?" The one with sparkling, brown eyes asked. Yet at that name he froze. Froze as if he were trapped in ice. The two girls noticed how he reacted to this name. They wanted to ask what was wrong, however, they didn't want to push the subject onwards.

Danny rubbed the back of his head, glancing around the room. To the table, to the girls, to the large clock on the wall, to... Ichigo... Staring right back at him at that exact moment, was Ichigo himself. This made the whole situation more awkward as he blushed and embarrassed red colour. The colour crawling up on his cheeks. After a moment, the girls were still waiting for his answer. "Y-Yeah, I have."

Orihime smiled in amusement. Her smile was as gorgeous as an angel's grin. But wait? Why was Danny thinking this?! He already had a girlfriend back at home – he can't do this to Sam now! He shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he heard the angel voice call out to him again. "That's great! Do you like him?"

Oh how clueless she was. Danny was sure that she noticed him flinching with fear at that name. "Hey, Orihime, class is about to start. Let's make our way there."

"Oh, sure Tatsuki, let's go. Wait! Danny do you want to walk to class with us; if I remember, you're in the same class as me."

"The same Maths class?"

"Yeah, I remember Ichigo talking about you to me just afterwards."

"Hah," he laughed awkwardly. "I wonder why..."

* * *

"Hey, kid," Ichigo whispered as he directed his attention towards Danny.

'_Not again,_' Danny thought as he turned to face his seat-neighbour. "What is it?" He asked back, whispering. Venom engulfed his hissing. His blue eyes glaring into the piercing brown ones.

"Let me make you a deal."

"What deal?"

"After school, I want you to meet me behind this building. Don't worry; I won't hurt you. I just want to get a few things clear."

"Okay..." Danny said, turning to face the teacher who was rambling on about Pythagoras' Theorem. He then looked down at his book where he had doodled on the side of the pages due to his boredom of the class. He really couldn't care less about what the teacher was saying. But something really confused Danny – why the sudden change of heart in Ichigo?

'_What is he planning?_' He thought to himself, unbeknownst what was about to happen. Unbeknownst about who or what Ichigo's friends were. Apart from the other two thugs he met before.


	6. Standing on Air

"What do you want?" Daniel questioned as he took a few steps back from the orange-haired substitute Soul Reaper who stood in front of him. Danny's stance was threatening, though he looked as if the other boy took a step forward, he'd run away.

"I just want to ask you something," Ichigo reasoned, unmoving from his spot. His chocolate-brown eyes were locked onto the sky-blue eyes of the boy. It was as if they were paralysed on the same spot as none of them seemed to move.

"I know, you told me that earlier," he argued, his hands clenched as they trembled in annoyance. He wasn't exactly scared any more. Even though he looked intimidating as the Japanese boy loomed over the American boy.

Ichigo sighed, his eyes closing for a moment. Then opening after the moment had passed. "I'm not going to hurt you, so just calm down."

"How can I trust you? Bad things tend to happen to me." As he said that, the boy remembered everything that had happened to him. He remembered that he always got bullied in his old school as well as get shocked by the portal turning him into a ghost. He remembered how that had brought great terror to Amity Park.

Ichigo laughed at his remark. He glanced up at the sun which shone wonderfully in the sky, though it was slowly decreasing in altitude. The Kurosaki boy looked back down at the raven-haired teenager, shaking his head. "I think I understand how you feel."

"What do you mean?"

"Bad things always happen to me and my friends."

"Like... what?"

"Well, one of my friends was sent to execution and I had to save her – I almost didn't make it in time. Then a few of the Captains turned out to be evil..." He trailed off, his eyes wandering around the world he lived in. Which led him to the realisation that the mist had died off earlier. That was great; they could sit on the roof and eat their lunch like they would normally do.

Danny took advantage of the moment, slowly backed away as he whispered, "I think I'll get going now..."

All he heard was a confused "wait" from the other teenager which was his signal to turn around and run. However, that didn't exactly work out when he reached the gates and got stopped. Stopped by a few students from the school who happened to stand in the way of his exit.

He gazed at them as they glared down on him. Arms crossed as he examined their features. Danny's eyes widened as he noticed who they were... They were those same people who Ichigo usually sits with at lunch.

"Going somewhere?" One of them asked, an eyebrow raised behind his glasses as they shone with suspense and tension. He had raven-coloured hair which framed both sides of his head. The teenagers height seemed to loom over Danny as he looked down on him.

Danny swallowed his fears and stood up straight. His eyes closed as he bravely said, "home!"

Uryu lowered his head, shaking it before raising it again. His blue eyes staring at the boy who had opened his eyes once more. Staring fear in the face. "Why do you look so afraid of us?"

"Huh?" Danny was taken aback for his question. Trying not to look scared, and look more bewildered. Though courage appeared to him as he swallowed his emotions and glared back at the Qunicy. "I'm not scared."

"Of course you're not... So, do you want to tell me what you're doing here, spirit?"

"I didn't exactly want to be here! I was made to come here by my parents, all I wanted to do was just stay at home in Amity Park. That's where people actually sort of appreciate me – or at least my ghost half..."

"Danny?" A female called from behind the Quincy. He gazed over towards the girl and recognised that it was Orihime. Orihime was the girl he had met earlier. She was beautiful. Her personality was great – though she wasn't a very bright person – and her aesthetics were higher than great! '_No_,' he was thinking about that – again! How many times must he remember that he has a girlfriend. Sam is the only one perfect for Danny. Sam is the only one who understands him.

"Um, yes?" He spoke, rubbing the back of his head with his hands. Glancing up and down at her.

"I believe you," she stated as she grinned a bright smile. Her teeth flashing with happiness as it filled the boy with the emotion of hope.

"What?!" Came a voice from the whole opposing group (opposing to Danny).

"You gotta' be kidding me!" Ichigo exclaimed, arms flailing. "This guy is obviously a fake! Loads of bad stuff happen to all the new people here. It always involves us!"

Danny was annoyed. The American just felt completely insulted. He smacked his head with his palm in irritation as he felt as if he was about to explode. "It's no wonder!" He yelled at the orange-haired boy. "All you do is just gawk and glare at everyone!" He continued, ranting as he pushed his way past the group, stomping away as he felt victorious for standing up for himself.

"What's his problem?" Uryu wondered.

* * *

Danny sighed. He walked towards his temporary house as he dragged his feet along the floor with each step. However, he stopped in his tracks when he gasped, blue mist creeping out his mouth, his eyes widening as he shivered. '_You gotta' be kidding me!_' He yelled internally as he raced around a building, making sure no-one was there.

After his inspection was complete, he held his arms up, yelled his battle cry, "I'm going ghost!" Rings which were a light blue formed around him. They raised at a slightly quick pace as his body was being transformed into his alter-ego, Danny Phantom. His eyes glowed a luminescent green as his hair had turned white along with his clothes which were both black and white. Black being the main colour.

He flew off into the sky, looking around as he saw an incredibly large monster which appeared from what seemed to be nowhere. That was what Danny was confused about. That – and the fact that nobody really seemed to notice the vicious monster.

"Hey, ugly!" Danny yelled at the monster, gaining its attention. Though his words weren't what caught its attention. It was his spiritual pressure – it was different in a way. So, could it be more tastier? The monster smirked as it came closer to the ghost, giving the halfa a good look at its mask. "What are you?" He questioned as he faltered slightly.

"A hollow," a voice said next to him.

Turning his head to face the sudden sound, he noticed it was a teenager with bright, orange hair; determined, amber eyes with a threatening look. He was wearing weird clothing – according to Danny. Though it was the standard Soul Reaper uniform. One look at his hand and Danny was gob-smacked. The figure who appeared next to him held an incredible sword. It was black and silvery-white, the blade of the edge razor-sharp is if it could make a clean cut through a titanium mountain. Even though the strangest thing about the guy was that he was standing on air. Standing. Not flying.

"A what?" Danny asked, bewildered as his glowing green eyes switched from hollow to Soul Reaper. "Hold on a minute, are you... Ichigo?"

"The one and only," he confirmed, raising his zanpakuto as he threw himself down onto the hollow. With a powerful swing, he thrust his sword down onto the creature's head! Slicing it in two! Danny with an ecto-blast ready in his arm stood shocked. The aforementioned ecto-blast slowly disappeared over time as Ichigo came over towards him, grinning. "So, what are you doing here?" He asked, examining the boy.

"I was _about _to destroy that thing."

"Yeah, that's my job."

"How are you doing that?" The Fenton boy asked as he stared at his feet.

"What?"

"Standing – on air."

"Oh, it comes with being a Death God. It's hard to explain, but I have to go – and so should you really. If the others find out you're here, then they're probably going to try to take you down."

"I really don't see what I've done wrong!"


	7. Important Author's Note

**Before I continue with the Author's note, I want to say one thing. I am sorry. I WILL continue with these fanfictions and I promise that I will.**

**Exams are coming up, I'm busy both writing, revising/studying and doing loads of projects for school, etc. I will still continue to write, but the chapters will come out slower. Please bear with me and understand what is happening. **

**The earliest I will be able to get each chapter out for this fanfiction will be around 11-14 days - not starting from now as I am halfway through the next chapter. I had to literally force myself to write chapter 18 for Sleeping Angels at the last minute. Each chapter takes a few hours to write, believe it or not. All I can do really is put around 10-30 minutes in every 1-2 days.**

**In addition to this, I have to stop my beta work for people (which is like 2 people: I am Darkrai (his fanfiction name) on wattpad and iloveaj on here). I really do hope you understand and that you won't bite my head off. :)**


	8. Trust

**A few days later...**

"Saturday," Danny whispered to himself, stretching his arms as he shuffled out of bed. He glanced over towards the clock, '9:00AM' it read. Danny gave a small sigh of relief as he walked over towards the blinds, the sun peeking through them as he opened them slowly. On the outside, the world looked beautiful. Rays of light harmoniously shimmering down as the green grass fluttered in the small breeze which passed through without a care.

He shuffled downstairs, finding no-one around. He gave a puzzled look as he noticed a small note on the table. The American boy walked towards it, reading it aloud subconsciously. "Danny, we have gone out on a trip to look for ghosts. We will be back some time in the evening – the key is on the table under the note-" He look under the note, finding a silver key which shone in the light "-so if you want to go outside, then lock up as you go out."

"Wonderful..." he murmured, crumpling up the note as the boy tossed it behind him. The mentioned note hit the side of the trash can, rebounding off of it onto the floor. Danny knew that it wouldn't have gone in – his luck this month had gone down hill. But then again, since when did he even have any luck to start with?

Seen as though today seemed to be beautiful outside, he had decided that it would be a good idea to see if he could get some fresh air. Staying in both the house and the school all week whilst trying to avoid a certain group of people can drive a guy crazy – even though he used to do it almost every day anyway.

Opening the door, he pushed it open. As he closed the said door, he pushed in the shiny, silver key, locking the door behind him as he swivelled round. His hands were dug into his pockets, fumbling with a small amount of money that had somehow appeared in his pockets. He didn't even remember how it had gotten there. But then again, he didn't exactly care about that either.

Danny walked along the sidewalk, his eyes glancing at many different places as they switched between his feet, the towering buildings which surrounded him, and the path ahead of him. It would be awkward if he bumped into someone by accident. '_I've been here for almost a week and I don't even know my way around this place,_' Danny thought to himself as he gazed around the area.

The halfa sighed. He was bored. Though he didn't exactly have any friends, it would have been great if he at least made one or two. Being unable to contact his girlfriend, Sam, and his best friend, Tucker, was getting quite annoying. Not just annoying – boring. That's when someone caught in the corner of his eye. Orange hair which walked along the opposite sidewalk, minding his own business. No-one was around him either. They were both alone. They were alone apart from the other people mindlessly roaming the streets, minding their own business.

Snapping his attention to the front, he noticed that he had almost bumped into an old woman. Quickly, he stepped past her, his reactions instantaneous as he half-yelled, "sorry!" Which then caught the attention of the unwanted orange-haired teenager.

Ichigo looked over towards Danny, their eyes caught and met. Blue into brown. Ichigo smiled at the boy, raising his hand and waved at him. Awkwardly, Danny did the same thing. Lowering his head and walking along the path as Ichigo rapidly looked both ways and saw no incoming cars. Wonderful. So, he jogged over the road and caught up with the American, trying to make a conversation.

"Hey," Ichigo said as he looked down at him. Danny still looking down.

"Hi," Danny replied simply. He tried to walk faster. The raven-haired boy couldn't be bothered to let the guy ruin his day.

"So, what's up?" Ichigo asked, walking faster to match the other boy's pace.

"The sky."

"I know, I mean–"

"I know what you mean, I just don't like you. Go away!"

"What have I done?"

"What haven't you done? Everyday you glare at me; everyday you and your friends always follow me around and never leave me alone! I never wanted to be here, but no, my parents made me come here and I just want to be left alone!"

At this moment, Danny broke off into a sprint. Running away as Ichigo shook his head. The substitute followed after him, shouting for the boy to stop and slow down – and also to wait for him. Which wouldn't exactly work. Suddenly, Danny stopped. He turned around sharply as he held his head up to face him. "What do you want with me?!"

"Nothing!"

"Then go away – how many times do I need to tell you!"

The Soul Reaper substitute sighed. There was a long pause, he waited and thought for something to say before something popped into his mind. "Look, I'm sorry for what we caused you. It's really hard to trust anyone these days; just about everyone I've never seen before is an enemy here."

"Maybe if you stopped coming to a conclusion and stopped judging everyone before you actually know them, you can actually trust people! Not everyone is evil..."

"You're right," Ichigo admitted. Danny dumbfounded as he took a step back from the teen. Looking at him as if Ichigo was a psychopath.

"Wait, what?"

"I've been through a lot in life, so much that it's just too hard to even understand anything normal any more."

"You're not the only one."

At Danny's remark, Ichigo chuckled. "It's as if we have the same life then," he said as he leaned against a building. Watching the sky as the serene clouds passed through the sky carelessly. Ichigo's hair ruffled through the breeze as he reminisced all of the times he had with his friends. Maybe Danny wasn't such a bad guy after all.


	9. A Strange Sensation

**Two hours later...**

"So, what's the problem with you friends? I'm not trying to say it in a harsh way or anything," Danny asked as he looked up at the tranquil, azure sky.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked as he turned to face him. Both of the boys were sat down on the grass near the park. The day had been warm and silent. Well, mostly silent – about an hour ago another hollow had attacked, but it wasn't long before they had destroyed the disastrous demon and returned to their daily activities.

"It's just that whenever they're around me... I feel like if I drop my guard, I will end up being captured."

At Danny's statement, Ichigo's expression became more concerned. His brow was furrowed and his amber eyes glared into the other's. He glared as if to find the answer, though it was obvious the halfa had no idea why. Danny barely knew about the Soul Society and what they plan to do. "I wouldn't be surprised," Ichigo commented. "The whole Soul Society found out about your strange spiritual pressure. So, they sent Rukia and Renji to find it. Once they have their orders, they have to follow them."

The other hero looked around for answers. His azure eyes danced around the vast sky, then fell on the boy once more. He raised his arms in protest before yelling, "can't you stop them or something!"

"Afraid not."

"Why?!"

"Because I'm not even a part of the Soul Society; I guess you can say that I'm loosely associated. As a matter of fact, being a Soul Reaper wasn't exactly my life's dream."

"Oh yeah, you mentioned earlier. Although... aren't you their friends? They should listen to y-"

"Look, I can't order them around. They're Lieutenants – Renji under a strict one who would watch his own sister get executed. Took him a good beating from me and Zangetsu, but he got it eventually..." Ichigo said as he trailed off on the last sentence.

"Zangetsu? What's that?"

"Oh, it's my zanpakuto."

"You... you seriously name your zan-what's it?"

"Zanpakuto," the substitute corrected, running a hand through his hair whilst holding back a snicker.

Danny looked over towards him, bewildered eyes falling on the orange-haired teenager. "What?" He questioned, obviously confused at the peculiar behaviour of the boy. "I know I can't exactly say the word but come on..."

"No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"It's just that we don't name our zanpakuto. They give us their names and we stand by it – unless you're Yumichika, calling your zanpakuto something else. But that's another story."

"_They _tell you it?"

"Yeah, our zanpakutos tell us their name. You do realise that each one of them have a spirit living inside of it."

"I'm not even going to ask why," Danny said as he rolled his eyes, trying to brush off the fact that swords have spirits. He was so glad he wasn't a Soul Reaper; it was much easier just sticking to being a plain half-ghost half-human hybrid. Even though that wasn't exactly plain.

* * *

Time passed quickly as the two had wandered around aimlessly, Danny with his guard up just in case he tried to do anything suspicious. The sun was setting. Beautiful colours had filled the sky with its gracious presence as the calming tranquillity of the said sky washed away their troubles. Today went quite well. Hopefully they could hang out again – it was fun!

"Well, I have to go now," Danny said as he looked up to the sky. "My parents are probably overreacting that a ghost or something had captured me," he continued as he chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah... my dad usually overreacts too. Looks like ours are similar – hell, I'd even bet they'd get along well," Ichigo commented as he ended his speech with a careless sigh.

"So, bye I guess?" Danny said as he stopped for a moment. Both of the teen's hair flowing in the soft breeze as a chill passed down their spines. Some bad seemed as if it were going to happen – not now, but later on. They brushed the thought off as they decided to part ways without even consulting the other about the abnormal feeling. Maybe it was their imagination? Or maybe not...

* * *

**Later outside of Danny Fenton's 'temporary' house...**

The Fenton boy had arrived outside of his house. The sun had already set, leaving only small traces of its once pulchritude light behind. The rest of the sky was dark, the hour of twilight slowly approaching with each passing second, the pasty moon – making no haste – sluggishly rising. He sighed. Glad to be home, though he couldn't help but seem to think that something weird is going to happen. It was... peculiar. He had never really felt this cautious about anything.

Just as he was about to push the door open, he heard a sword behind him unsheathe. There it came. His ghost sense. Blue-ish mist emitted from his mouth as it rose, he turned around slowly and lifted up his hands above his head. The mentioned limbs straight up without any bends. Yeah, his arms were going to ache soon. He had to make sure he got away, he wasn't going to like this.

As he turned around to face the unwanted presence, he was met with two spirits in black shihakushos. Their eyes were piercing; their expressions were serious. They meant business. "H-Hello?" Danny asked, recognising the faces. '_Rukia and Renji?_' He thought to himself. '_Where's Ichigo?_' His head twisted slightly in order to see all around him. There was no sign of the orange-haired, tall teen. "Where's the other one?" Danny asked.

"Be quiet," Rukia said as she and the other Lieutenant pointed their swords towards the American.

Wide-eyed and shocked, the other boy took a step back. He was bewildered. If the raven-haired boy went ghost, he could escape! He could get away safely! However, if he tried, they would strike him down; they were ready and expecting everything. Had Danny resisted, he would die. A direct slash to the body was all it would take – let's just hope that it doesn't have to come to that.

"You're going to come with us," Renji said as his sharp, amber eyes were locked onto Danny. "If you resist," he continued as he grinned and slashed the air in front of him quickly, "you'll die."


End file.
